sacred bonds
by Nightwing15
Summary: GENDERBENT- Rickie is kidnapped by the Joker and the team must save her, but with the league off world its more hard then they thought. special bonds are formed and everyone romance is in the air- torture! Sexual content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sacred bonds

**Hello again, thought of making this after a really crazy dream I had anyway it's gender bent** **so some of the characters are the opposite sex but just to be sure**

**Babs – Brandon (M)**

**Dick- Rickie (F) **

**Artemis- Antonio (M)**

**Wally- Annabelle (F)**

**M'Gann – Daniel (M)**

**Conner- Samantha (F)**

**Everyone else is normal **

**But there are some age changes to**

**Disclaimer- I'm only saying this ONCE I do not own anything except the plotline. **

…

It was a sunny morning at the manor, Rickie laid in her bed dreaming about her parents when a light shone right through her eyes "Ow" she pulled the blanket over her head but to have it pulled off again "Come on Rickie, It's wate and Bwuce is waiting for you" her little brother Tim climbed up onto the bed "Five more minutes Timmy" the small child sighed and scampered out of the room. She had just started falling asleep again when someone grabbed her feet "Ah!" she screamed as the person hung her upside down "Morning beautiful" she looked up into the green/blue eyes of her boyfriend "Brandon put me down!" the red head started laughing at the girls struggling form "alright, alright" the girl was flung in the air, caught in his strong arms bridal style and met with a kiss.

The kiss was rough but gentle and soft at the same time, as they pulled away Timmy ran back into the room because he had left Batbear on the bed "awe, come on let's get downstairs so Bruce doesn't throw a bucket of water on me again" "Actually, last time that was me" Rickie stopped short "Uh-oh" Brandon bolted "Get back here traitor!" the pair chased each other up and down the house while Alfred picked up Tim "Alfwed" the 5 year old cried and hugged the older man in a morning hug "Good morning master Timmy and Batbear" "Good Morning" the small child helped the small bear wave. A crash and cry of pain interrupted the three (including Batbear) so they walked downstairs to see Brandon on his stomach and straddled by Rickie on the ground with her hands pinning his down "Come on, I said I was sorry, Bruce told me to do it in the first place!" her grip tightened "No way, you are no blaming Bruce for this mister" the old grandfather clock rose and Bruce walked into the room "Daddy!" Tim climbed out of Alfred's arms and scampered up to the tall vigilante "Good morning Timmy" he said picking up the five year old and let him snuggle into his chest with Batbear "Good morning Daddy" Bruce smiled and looked at the two on the floor "Do I even want to know this time?" Rickie smiled and climbed off her boyfriend "Morning Bruce and no I don't think you want to" the older man sighed and hugged his adoptive daughter close "I think you sprained my wrist" Brandon clutched his wrist to his chest "Aw poor baby come on, I'll get you some ice" the two teens and Timmy walked down to kitchen for some ice and bandages while Alfred and Bruce stood in the living room chuckling.

Down in the Batcave, the boys and Batman waited for Rickie to get changed and pack her bags, they were going to spend a few weeks at the cave while Bruce was off world and Alfred going on holidays "Ugh, come on we gotta go what's taking you so long!" Brandon called up the stairs loud enough for her to hear "Alright I'm coming jeesh" the blue eyed teen came down the stairs in a sky blue tube top, black skinny jeans, blue high-tops, her signature sunglasses and a black motorcycle jacket "ready to go?" they all nodded so Bruce picked up Timmy and the teens ran to the zeta-tube.

…

The team were just sitting around when the zeta-beam announced the Bats arrival "finally" Annabelle sped to the zeta-beam and bounded into Rickie "Hey Anna" "Hey Rickie, ready for the next few weeks?" "You bet" the girls ran upstairs to change for their training session "Come on Sammy, you too" the older girl stood up and walked up the stairs. "Kalwdur!" the oldest teen smiled and picked up the little five year old "Hello Timmy, are you ready to spend a few weeks with us here?" "weady and so is Batbear" the little bear was tucked in is jumper "very well then, why don't we go and unpack your things then we can go and train with the others, even you can train but just be careful" the small child giggled and ran off to his room with his small bag trailing behind.

Diana walked into the main area to see Kaldur walking after Tim to go find the others for training and Batman smiling at the sight "So, how do you think you will cope knowing your son and daughter are staying here for a few weeks?" the dark knight sighed "I can trust the team to look after Tim but I just hope that nothing happens to them, Commissioner Gordon won't be pleased to know that something happened to his son either but I know that they'll watch each other's backs" the Amazon princess smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder "they'll be fine" suddenly her communicator beeped "Wonder Woman here…..Yes he's here now….Alright we're on our way" the signal cut and she looked at him with a look saying 'it's time' Bruce nodded and went to find Rickie and Tim.

Rickie finished unpacking her things when there was a knock at the door "coming" she opened the door to see her 'father' standing there with a grim look on his face "Is it time to go?" he nodded, the two bats hugged "Come on, let's go find your brother" she nodded and they went to find Tim.

Kaldur opened the door and motioned Tim to come and say goodbye to Bruce "Daddy, I don't want you to go" the small boy cried into his chest while Rickie stroked the little boys hair "I know Timmy, but I have to it's going to be ok you've got Rickie and Batbear and the team to look after you and I promise I'll be back soon" the small child sniffled as small tears ran down his little face "Hey, look at me, everything is going to be alright, don't be upset Timmy, I promise that I'll be back soon" Tim nodded and Bruce wiped the tears away.

…

Out on the beach, the league said good-bye to their protégés and family. Diana hugged Cassie and promised that they will come back soon "I wish I could go with you" the young Amazon whispered "I doubt that your parents will approve and this is something that the league must deal with on our own" the young girl nodded, Batman snuggled Tim to his chest as little tears fell again "I still don't want you to go" Rickie had tears falling behind her mask as she was wrapped in her father's cape "me neither" an arm snaked across her back "I don't want to leave either but it is something that I must do. Brandon, promise me you will take care of them for me" "Bruce I will always look out for them no matter what" the Eldest bat smiled and pulled him into the Bat-hug "thank you" there was a chorus of 'awws' from everyone but received a daddy-bats glare "It's time to go everyone" Hal announced as his ring glowed a bright emerald colour "Be careful" Rickie whispered as she watched the league float into the sky and fly off into space. The team started to disperse and walk back into the mountain.

Tim cried in Rickie's arms before falling asleep on the couch "Poor Tim, it's hard to see your father leave for deep space" the older girl stroked her brother's hair while she snuggled up with Brandon "It'll be ok, I promised that I'd look after you and I will, why don't we put him to bed and ask the others if they'll watch a movie with us" "ok" she carried Tim to his room and went to ask the others if they wanted to watch a movie. "Sure why not" Antonio smiled as he walked with Rickie to the living area where everyone else was "so what movie are we watching?" Brandon flipped through the dvd library "how about 'The wolverine' (I know it's not out yet but couldn't think of anything else at the moment)?" they all nodded and he put in the disk.

When the movie ended, the team went their separate ways and headed for bed. Rickie came out of the connected bathroom and was about to change out of her nightwing costume when a noise was heard from her window "who's there?" out of nowhere a metal object pierced her neck "agh" she pulled it out but became sluggish, her thoughts and vision blurred as she fell to the ground then passing out with the tranquilizer serum running through her bloodstream "tie her up it's time to deliver our package to the Joker" the two thugs tied her up and wrote a note for Batman then, leaving no trace that they were there, disappeared into the dark abyss of the night.

…

It was already 11:30 in the morning and Rickie still hasn't come out of her room and the team was growing suspicious "I'll go get her, where's a bucket?" the team laughed at Brandon's question "under the sink" Daniel pointed to the sink "thanks" he filled the bucket with ice cubes and water then went to wake up his girlfriend. Brandon knocked on the door "Rickie, it's me are you up yet?" there was no response "come on it's almost noon" still no response "fine" he opened the door to see the room empty but found the note "what's this?" he read the note and dropped the bucket, with anger and worry filling his veins, he punched a huge hole in the wall and ran down to find the others. "Guys, Rickie was kidnapped, by the Joker!" he yelled as he ran to the living area "WHAT!" Anna screamed as Brandon handed her the note so she read it.

'_Dear Batman…_

_I have your daughter and if you want to see her again, _

_come to Wayne Enterprises in Gotham…and come alone!_

_Your great friend the Joker'_

The team was shocked, the joker had kidnapped their team mate and friend, their 'little sister' "I'm going after them" Brandon walked to the hanger "wait, were coming with you" Sammy called after him "wait, what about Timmy? We can't just leave him here" Antonio had an idea "I can ask my mum to look after him" he pulled out his phone and called Paula while the others prepped the bio-ship "I'm taking the bike, we need to get Joker to believe that I'm alone so you guys can cover me but stay out of sight, I'll contact you when I find her or f I'm in trouble and need back-up" they nodded as Antonio came into the hanger "My mum says it's ok." The nodded, grabbed Tim and flew to Gotham.

…

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sacred bonds

**Hi again, I hate moving, it's not fun but anyway here is chapter two also forgot to mention earlier, there will be slightly unpleasant scenes and swear words throughout the story so if you don't like it, just skip that part **

…

Rickie awoke with a splitting headache and stiff muscles "unngh Batman is going to kill me" her eyes focused and looked around, wait…she knew this place "what am I doing here?" she tried to move but realised that she was cuffed to a chair "great, just great" footsteps were heard and the door flung open. Two men with clown masks walked in followed by a very familiar face "Joker" her voice dripped with venom Ah so birdy is awake now Hahaha!" she cringed at his evil ear-splitting laugh "What do you want with me?" she spat at the mad clown "Oh well it's simple. To have some fun" a scary lustful look appeared in his eyes "But first, Devastation! She's all yours. Just try not to break her too much before I have my fun with her" the steroid filled woman approached "I've been waiting to do this for a long time" she panicked and picked the lock on her cuffs.

Devastation was just about to punch her in the face when a loud crack was heard "Agh, you stupid bitch!" Rickie bolted for the door "Stop her you idiots!" the men tried to grab her but she easily kicked them in the stomachs "I gotta get out of here before that clown decides to rape me" the black clad hero dashed for the elevator before they caught her "oomph" Devastation straddled her hips and pounded into her body, not even the Kevlar padding was keeping away the pain from each blow "Get off me!" the steroid filled woman just kept punching her but then something very strange happened. She grabbed Rickie's wrists in one hand, her mouth with the other and thrust her tongue down her throat "mmgh!" the hero half choked, half screamed for it to stop, tongues fighting for control, well Rickie was trying not to show her the satisfaction but it failed, a moan came from her covered mouth, the older woman grinded her hips against the trapped hero which was awarded with more moans.

Rickie managed to pull away from the tongue choking torture "Please, don't" she was scared, scared that they were going to hurt her, scared that they were going to torture her, and scared that they would go beyond the limit and rape her "I'm begging you please, don't do this-ah!" she was silenced when the woman on top of her grabbed at her personal area down below "No!" the villain smiled and squeezed "ah- no, ungh!" more moans escaped her throat as Devastation played around her area, she went too far by slipping her hand into the hero's pants. Rickie gasped "Stop it, Stop it I'm begging you just stop!" tears were flowing down her face "what's wrong little bird, don't you like it?" her voice was full of lust "NO!" the trapped teen kicked her off and ran, she didn't know where to but she just ran.

…

Batfang (Brandon) rode as fast as he could to Gotham, suddenly a strange feeling washed over him "_Rickie" _he became unfocused and sluggish then lost control of the bike. It crashed into an Apartments tower and knocking him unconscious.

"_Brandon can you hear me?"_

"_come on dude wake up"_

"_He's out cold, what happened it's like he lost control of the bike"_

The voices pierced through his ears like needles. "Uungh" he groaned and opened his eyes to see blurry figures of his team mates.

"_He's waking up"_

Brandon's vision cleared to see everyone staring at him with worried and concerned looks "wha-what happened?" he tried to sit up but Sammy pushed him back down "easy, somehow you lost control and crashed but how?" the dizzy feeling passed and he shot up with a gasp "Rickie!" the team flinched at how loud the scream was "Brandon, hey calm down. What's wrong?" "Rickie, she's- I don't know how but- she's scared, they're doing something bad, I can feel it!" He stood up but stumbled "Hey, you need to rest for a minute. You hit your head pretty hard" Daniel insisted that he sit down for a minute but he just ignored it "No we have to find her" the others rolled their eyes.

Daniel connected them up through the mental link.

"_everyone online?" – Daniel_

"_yes" – Kaldur_

"_Ready to go"- Anna_

"_I'm on" – Antonio_

"_Yes, can we go now" – Brandon_

"_Alright, but first are we sticking with the original plan because if we need to I can contact Zee and Jason" – Daniel_

"_I think that would be a wise idea, contact them and let us hope that Nightwing is alright" – Kaldur_

Physic nodded and his eyes started to glow, "they are on their way and will meet us at Wayne Enterprises" they all nodded "We're only a few blocks away, we stick to the plan get t the bio-ship and I'll meet you there but stay out of sight" the team nodded again and headed for the bio-ship while Brandon jumped onto the rooftops "I hope you're ok Rickie" with her on his mind, he pushed the limits and went faster then he ever had.

…

Rickie kept running with the crazy paedophile woman charging behind her "Get away from me you perverted creep!" she screamed as she ran. The training room came into sight (I have no idea if there really is but I'm just putting in what my dream had) so she bolted through the woman's locker room and locked herself into a shower cubicle. Sinking into a crouched position, she shook with fear "no, no, no please don't let them do it" the tears still fell behind her mask as she cried. The doors burst open as Devastation walked in "where are you little birdy? come out and play" the scared teen jumped, latching onto the walls and tucking her knees to her chest so the villain wouldn't see her "I know you're in here bitch, come and play" she looked under every door and growled, after she looked she slammed open the door and left.

Rickie hung there for a few more moments to slow her heart rate down then an idea came to her "I need to contact Daniel" she cleared her mind and focused on her friend.

…

In the bio-ship, the team eagerly waited to save their as the ship went as fast as it could. Suddenly Daniel collapsed and the ship descended "Daniel, Anna quick grab the controls!" Sammy crouched next to her boyfriend "Daniel, Daniel wake up!" in the Martians mind, everything blurred as a voice reached out to him.

"_Daniel…"_

"_Rickie? Rickie where are you?"_

"_Daniel help me!..."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Help me please!..."_

"_We're coming, just hang on!"_

"_Hurry…"_

The presence disappeared and he shot up gasping with wide eyes. "Daniel what happened are you alright?" Sammy was holding him on the floor of the bio-ship while Anna flew "It's Rickie, she's in trouble we need to hurry, Antonio radio Brandon" the archer nodded and contacted the bat.

Brandon got the message and ran faster, the building was insight so he pulled out his grapple gun and shot a line over to it. When he landed Jason and Zatanna came running up to him "where is she?" Jason was in his 'protective big brother mode' (Jason is older than Rickie in this one) "Joker has her inside, we have a plan but Jay I need you with me. Zatanna the others are coming for you stay here and keep out of sight" he used the metal link to signal the others.

"_guys, I'm at Wayne Enterprises with Jay and Zee, the original plan is still operational but Jay is coming with me, Zatanna is waiting for you" – Brandon_

"_Ok be careful and call if you need help" – Antonio_

"_Right, you be careful to" – Brandon_

Jason and Zatanna were connected to the link. "ready?" Jay nodded and the two entered the building. Zatanna waited for the others in a small covered area that was concealed by bushes. Anna sped out and hugged the magician "Anna, it's going to ok" the red head looked at her in the eye and nodded.

…

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sacred bonds

**Chapter 3 has some seriously sexual scenes throughout, if you don't like it feel free to skip**

…

Devastation had managed to get some blows into the scared girl but she was still trying to get away "Hold still!" "No get away from me!" Rickie had been hit pretty hard a few times but she just wanted to be home "Mummy, Daddy please, I know you're up there please help me" she whispered to the ceiling. Jokers voice came through the intercom system **"Hurry it up will you, don't let her escape!"** the giant woman rammed into the screaming girl and threw blow after blow into her body "this is for all the times you foiled me, for all the times you broke my bones!" multiple cracks were heard and Rickie's screams got louder and more painful "Hurry guys" she whispered as more fists connected with her ribs. The scared hero coughed up large amounts of blood before snaking her way out of the older woman's grip and struggled to run "Leave me alone" the females bathroom came into sight so she dodged a blow and ran in there. She locked the door and curled in a ball "Hurry it up guys, I don't think I can take much more of this Ack" her whole body ached with burning pain as the tears kept coming.

The door slammed open "where are you Bitch, I know you're in here" the cubicle doors were being kicked open 'Just wait for the right moment' she thought, the door kicked open as Devastation walked in with a sneer "found you, you little slut!" Rickie used the moment to propel her legs up to kick the woman in the face, use her as a push off and slammed her head into the toilet, then pressing the button "No- uch" "that was for touching me sexually pervert" she slammed the door and ran again.

…

Jason peered around the corner to see two guards with clown masks "What now?" Brandon peered around also "knock em' out, I'll try and sneak around" the teen in the red hood nodded as Brandon flung a smoke bomb "what's going on?" the guards coughed and spluttered on the smoke Out of nowhere a gloved hand came through the smoke and whacked them in the pressure points on their necks, they slumped to the floor unconscious. Jason stood there waiting for Brandon to open the door from the other side, the door opened and the two ran down the hallway "Any idea where she is exactly?" "No but when she contacted Physic through the mind link, she sounded terrified" a sneer came onto Jason's face "when I get my hands on that f***ing Bastard, his neck will be as long as a noodle!" they kept running to find their team mate.

…

Devastation charged out of the bathroom and rammed into the hero, pinning her to a wall with sheer force "I'm going to enjoy this" her voice was full of lust again. The trapped teen shivered and begged her not to do it but failed, a gasp came from her throat as a bulky hand landed on her breast and started squeezing "ah- no please" her voice was raspy from screaming and her throat red raw, her ribs ached from the force of the woman's body against her small frame. The woman kept playing with her breasts as she slid her rough tongue along sensitive areas on her neck, making moans come from her body. "If Joker didn't want you alive and not so hurt, I would be pounding my fist into your holes right now" a mental image came into the girls mind as more tears fell from her red bloodshot eyes, her large hands trailing down to her personal area and squeezing again like earlier "No uugh- I beg you ,no more I can't take this anymore you win "the sexual harassment stopped "If you insist" a fist came belting down on her head making her lose consciousness.

Devastation dragged the unconscious teen to where the Joker was waiting "Finally, did she give up?" "Yes I got through to her then she just said she couldn't take it anymore" the Joker smiled and ordered the thugs to remove her boots, gloves and utility belt, then chained her to a wall "here is your payment and thank you so much for helping me" the woman took the money and left "now that that's over, the real fun can begin, leave us but wait outside" the thugs left and locked the door behind them.

Rickie awoke with a serious headache again but this time she wasn't tied to a chair, she was chained to a wall in Bruce's office "What?" The Joker came into view "Morning sunshine, ready for some fun?" she struggled against the chains "Please don't I beg you don't!" Joker pulled out a knife and held it to her throat "I'd suggest you co-operate before this slices your neck open" she stood still with wide eyes behind the mask "there's a good girl" he grabbed her mouth and shoved his tongue right down her throat, she screamed for the millionth time that day as Joker thrust his tongue up and down her windpipe. The knife slashed at her already broken body and bled more blood then before, the mad clown pulled away and smirked "Hmm we have a slight problem, that uniform I blocking my view so it will have to go" "No, No, NO!" the knife sliced through the fabric so he could rip it off to view her black bra and underwear underneath with little bat symbols "seriously?" his little friend down below started to grow hard as he grinded against her.

Rickie tried to not show satisfaction but it was becoming really hard when the clown pinched her breast "let it out" she couldn't hold it anymore "ungh" "good girl keep going" the moans kept going "oh dear god-" she gasped as Joker took off her Bra and sucked on her breast, his wet tongue sliding over the small bud as it became erect and rubbing the other between his white fingers. She started to become wet down below as he sucked and bit. His ghostly white hand trailed up and down her stomach and thighs then travelled upwards a little "Don't you even think about-" his hand grabbed her personal area "What was that birdy?" fresh tears fell onto her chest "Go rot in hell you bastard!" even though she as scared, her voice dripped with deadly venom.

Joker smiled his creepy smile and used the knife to cut away her underwear, she was completely exposed "hey, I liked those and they were hard to get" Joker just laughed "Oh well, you can buy a new pair, if you get out of here alive. Which you won't HAHAHAHA!" that laugh could make even the toughest villains cry "what do you want for you to let me go, just walk away now?" the crazy clown stopped and stared at her with a raised eyebrow "what do you mean?" "I will do anything if you let me just walk away from this now" he stared at her thinking "Hmm, nah I'm just going to have fun. Sorry, NOT" Joker slid his finger up and down her personal boundaries "F***ing Pervert!" the maniac just laughed as he slid his finger against the sensitive flesh making her moan louder than before "That's it, let it all out" his tongue slid across her area and inside her hole "Oh my god!" her knees started to buckle as he tongue fucked her like crazy "AGH!" his hot breath made her wet an a tingly feeling pooled into her stomach "what's happening?" the tingly feeling travelled down and a strange painful moan erupted from her throat "Hooray you've experienced your first orgasm but trust me, when I'm finished with you it will feel more intense" his icy finger entered her hole and she screamed a pleasurable scream, it felt so good but she didn't want it to happen at least with this madman, she wanted to wait until she found her soul mate and they were ready for it.

Joker unbuckled his belt and pulled out his 'friend', the chains lowered until she was staring right at it "ew" he grabbed her mouth and shoved it right down making her choke on how big it was "come on eat it all up" "hugch!" her scream were only small yelps as he deep throated her "ooh yeah get it all good" (ok I'm grossing myself out here XP) A white sticky substance filled her throat "that's a girl swallow it all up" after she forcefully swallowed it, he pulled out his member and positioned himself behind her "No, no, No, No…" he rammed into her backside "Ahh!" with one hand on her breasts, another on her private area and his member ramming into her backside, she had no chance at this point. Every thrust hurt like hell, she had never experienced something so painful but so pleasurable before and with the rubbing of her clit from the front, she came surprisingly quickly with the pain making her scarred, broken body wrack with intense burning pleasure.

"Wow with the right moves, you can be a real fun girl to play with" he whispered into her ear "F***ing Asshole!" again she struggled against the chains. When Batman hears about this, he's probably going to slaughter the clown and tear his body limb from limb when he gets back. Joker moved around her to position himself at her front she knew what was coming next "No I beg you No!" the clown wrapped her legs around his waist and rammed into her front "AHHHH!"

…

The boys were running as fast as they could to find their missing friend when an ear piercing scream was heard from Bruce's office "AHHHH!" they stopped short with wide eyes and both screamed "RICKIE!" they charged to the office and blew down the door to see Joker ramming into her "NO!" Jason tackled the Joker which made her scream more from the rough pull of her insides than belted the clown to a pulp while gripping onto his neck crushing it "KEEP YOUR F***ING HANDS OFF MY LITTLE SISTER YOU F***ING ASSHOLE!" Brandon unchained the traumatised girl, held her bridal style with his cape around her broken body and ran for the bio-ship while she cried into his broad chest "Brandon" "shh you're ok, it's ok that clown is getting what he deserves" they stopped and hid until Jason came back so Brandon could catch his breath "Brandon, I'm so scared" her held his girlfriend very close and never let go as she cried , a few tears fell from behind his mask to see her so scarred "shh it's ok, you're safe" he gently placed a small kiss on her head to calm her down.

Jason came around the corner with an unconscious Joker in his grasp "Keep him away!" Rickie tried to get away from the mad clown, Jason dropped him and held his little sister close "Rickie I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner" a few tears fell from his unmasked eyes as well "Come on we better get back to the bio-ship tie him up and call the police while I take her" Jay nodded and grabbed the knocked out clown by the collar of his shirt and dragged his ass away while Brandon contacted the team saying that they have Rickie and are on their way "we're going home baby, you'll be safe there, I'll call Bruce on the way alright" she nodded as he carried her "I don't think I can ever step foot in here again" she cried "shh that doesn't matter now" they walked to the bio-ship and waited for Jason. The older teen climbed onto the bio-ship to see Rickie shaking in Brandon's lap crying and her beautiful blue eyes were now dark and dull.

"Let's go home" the ship calmly flew back to the mountain. When the team walked in, the eta-beam announced Batman's arrival and saw the Bat frantically run in with pure terror written on his face "where is she?" "Daddy…" the girl ran into his open arms and the two bats knelt on the floor "shh, Rickie shh it's over now" he knew he should've gave everyone the DaddyBats glare and scold Brandon for not looking out for her but he didn't know she was going to be captured and he left the minute he found out. Jason just stood back a little from the team so o drama started "Jason, Brandon come here" The bat had a smile on his face which meant he really wanted them so he walked over into his 'fathers' embrace as did Brandon "thank you boys, thank you all for saving my daughter" "Bruce we would do anything for her, for anyone on this team" the arm around his shoulders became tighter as he leaned into Bruce's body "Son, Thank you for saving you sister, I was hoping to ask if you would like to come home with us?" he stared at the bat with a smile grin on his face "Home sounds great Dad" a Corus of 'awws' came from the team but he didn't care, her had his family back safe and sound but one was missing "where's Timmy?"

…

After grabbing their stuff, the Bats said goodnight to the team and went home but first making a quick stop to Antonio's apartment to pick up Tim. He and Paula were watching a movie when the window silently opened "Hello Ms Crock I'm sorry to disturb you but there is someone that needs to come home, it's past his bed time" Timmy looked away from the movie and jumped off the lounge "Daddy" the bat picked up the small child "hello Timmy, were you good for Ms Crock?" "He was absolutely darling, no accidents or anything, goodbye Timmy and Batbear" "Goodbye Pauwa" she waved to the small child and Batbear "Thank you for taking care of him" she waved the bat off "It's my pleasure have a good night Batman" with that they disappeared into the night.

…

**Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sacred bonds

**Chapter 4**

…

On the way home, Rickie tightly gripped Brandon's cape around her body as he held her close to him, the tears had stopped but she still wanted to scream. When they stopped at his place, she didn't let go "stay with me?" she whispered still in his arms "Bruce, what do you think?" the dark knight smiled "As long as she's safe it's fine by me but you better go and ask your father first" he nodded "I'll be right back" he climbed out of the Batmobile and snuck in through the fire escape to see his father waiting for him "I thought you were staying at the cave?" the young bat shook his head "Something happened to Rickie and she doesn't want me to leave her, is it ok with you if I stayed with her for a few days to calm her down?" "What does Bats think about this?" a shadow fell over the room "I think it's fine Commissioner, we just wanted to get your permission first" the Commissioner thought about before making up his mind "Alright, it's fine by me just call so I know you're ok" the young bat hugged his father "thanks dad and I promise I will, I be back home soon" he jumped out of the fire escape with batman after saying goodbye to his father and headed back t the Batmobile.

Timmy had fallen asleep by the time they got to the batcave, Jason had taken him upstairs while Bruce called Alfred. "Alfred calm down…..yes she's home…..no you don't have to…..alright go to the nearest zeta-beam…..you should be recognised…..alright see you soon" Bruce hung up the phone and lowered his cowl. The zeta-beam glowed and a flustered Alfred came through "Hello Master Bruce" "Alfred I'm so sorry that you had to come home early" "nonsense sir, I would just drop everything and run to be with you" crying could be heard in the medical bay "oh my…" they walked over to see Rickie curled up on the bed with Brandon with blood covering her bruised body "Miss Rickie, I am so sorry" he whispered as he hugged her "Alfred…" "let's get those cuts bandaged" she nodded and uncurled the cape while the two bats looked away "Now this might hurt but those cuts must be cleaned and your ribs have to be straightened out hold still, it will be over in a few minutes" the antiseptic hit her open cuts and she wanted to scream but her throat was still raw so she whimpered instead "almost done" the sweet man bandaged her cuts and re-positioned her ribs so they could heal "there how do you feel now?" she couldn't answer "oh you poor child, let's go upstairs and I'll make some tea to settle your nerves" they changed and walked upstairs.

Jason had put Tim to bed and came down stairs to be with his little sister when he saw Alfred "Hi Alfred" "Master Jason it is good to see you again lad, come and sit down would you like some tea?" he nodded and sat down "Thanks Alfred" he looked over to Rickie who had bandages over her body. Bruce noticed at how everyone looked so tired "Why don't we go and get some sleep alright" they all nodded and so he picked up Rickie and carried her upstairs with the others following behind "Night everyone" Jason called as he went to his old room "Master Brandon why don't I show you your room" "thanks Alfred" he walked over to Bruce and placed a kiss on Rickie's trembling forehead "I'll be here if you need me" he followed Alfred down the hallway while Bruce took Rickie to her room.

After helping her get her pyjamas on they sat on the bed for a moment until he spoke up "Rickie, is there anything you want to tell me?" she still trembled as she snuggled into his chest "Wha-what are you going to do to him?" what he wanted to do was torture the bastard like he did to her but it would have been really weird "Let's not worry about that right now you're home and you're safe, that's all that matters try and get some sleep" he tucked her in and closed the door.

…

Around midnight, Rickie started tossing and turning, than thrashing as visions of her torture filled her mind and his face that was all she could see. What he did played through her mind, his voice is all she could hear, all the strange feeling piling into one burning sensation, she couldn't take it. The nightmare corrupted her mind "no get away from me" she started murmuring "no I beg you no" then it got louder and louder and louder "No!" then she started screaming "AHHH!"

Brandon laid in bed thinking about what happened and what he could've done to prevent her from getting captured then he heard it 'AHHH!' "Rickie" he jumped out of bed and bolted down the hallway to her room, almost kicking the door off its hinges, he found her screaming and thrashing around her bed so he ran, grabbed her and pulled her to his chest "Rickie wake up!" Jason, Bruce and Alfred came running in "what's going on we could hear screaming from down stairs" Jason called as they ran in "She started screaming" he handed the thrashing girl to Bruce who held her tight "Rickie, shh it's alright he's not here calm down shh it's just a nightmare" he whispered assuring words to her so she would calm down. The screaming turned into crying as he held her "Bruce…I-I saw him" "shh, it's alright he's gone now. Alfred can you get me a sedative from the office" the elder nodded and retrieved the small vial and needle.

Timmy sleepily walked into the room "What's Wong with Wickie?" Jason walked over and picked him up "She's just having a bad dream Timmy, wanna give her a hug?" he nodded and climbed onto Bruce's "It's Ok Wickie, it was just a bad dweam" the traumatised girl held her little brother for dear life "Oh Timmy, it was worse than a bad dream" just then Alfred came with the sedative and a warm glass of milk "Thanks Alfred, alright everybody back to bed" the 3 bats complied and went back to bed. "Here this will help" Bruce passed her the warm milk to calm her nerves, when she was finished he tucked her in "are you sure about this?" she nodded I'll be fine" the needle pierced her arm and she seeped into unconsciousness "goodnight Rickie" he closed the door to see Brandon waiting for him "Is she ok?" "yes, let's just hope she doesn't wake up screaming again" "Bruce…hen we rescued her, she told me that she may never be able to step foot in there again" it was barely a whisper but he heard it "Thank you for telling me, you can stay with her if you like, I have some unfinished business to attend to" the teen knew what he meant but didn't say anything, just said goodnight and entered the room.

Down in the cave, Bruce changed into Batman and headed for Arkham Asylum.

…

The guards were on alert when the Bat arrived "Batman, is there something you need?" "I need to talk to Joker about something personal" they had heard the story and let him in "Do whatever you need to" he walked into the holding cell where Joker sat in a straight Jacket and the guards left him to his 'unfinished business' "Ah Batsy come for a visit-" he was cut short when the Dark knight grabbed his throat and shoved him against the wall "You sick Bastard, How dare you hurt one of my children!" he pounded the mad clown into a gooey pulp "I should torture you like you did to Nightwing so you can feel how bad it is" Joker just laughed a choked cackle "you know that would be very weird" the bats grip tightened around his white throat "If it were up to me I would slaughter you then tear your body apart limb from limb, so the police wouldn't even recognise you! But I don't believe in revenge, I believe in Justice and you will pay dearly for your crimes" with that he turned around and walked out leaving a broken bleeding clown on the concrete floor.

When he returned to the cave, Alfred awaited for him then noticed the blood stains on his gloves "Late night sir?" "I had to Alfred" he lowered his cowl and the butler noticed regret and fear in his blue eyes "I had to otherwise Rickie would've never lived this down, That clown will pay for his crimes and get sent far away from here, I'll make sure of it personally" his voice was laced with venom "I know sir, Young Miss Rickie should have never went through something like that so forcefully, that is for something when she is ready" "I know Alfred, I better go and check on them" after he changed, Bruce went upstairs and checked on the kids who were fast asleep together in Rickie's room all snuggled in close so Bruce decided to let them be.

…

**Reviews will be really appreciated!**


End file.
